


Kinktober 2018

by bluemufin



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Saints Row
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Degradation, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, M/M, Masks, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Violence, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemufin/pseuds/bluemufin
Summary: Kinktober 2018! Each chapter will either be a full story or a drabble. Will be updating slowly since I have school, but stay tuned!





	1. A Round on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Deepthroating and Masks with Gender Neutral!Boss/Killbane
> 
> CW: Rape/Non-con Elements due to characters drinking alcohol
> 
> Tags: Masks, Alcohol, Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Cum Swallowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Deepthroating and Masks with Gender Neutral!Boss/Killbane
> 
> CW: Rape/Non-con Elements due to characters drinking alcohol
> 
> Tags: Masks, Alcohol, Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Cum Swallowing

A few rounds of whiskey and the sounds of The Mix blasting over the stereo were the only things that you were concerned with right now. Well that and the buzzing of your phone. You pick it up to see Shaundi’s name flash across the screen and you begrudgingly answer it knowing she’s about to yell at you.

“Hey Shaundi, wha-” you get cut off immediately

“Boss where the fuck are you!”

You rub your face and sigh “Shaundi I’m out at a bar. I just-”

“And you just leave and say nothing? You don’t think we are worried about you?”

Your agitation increases the more she cuts you off, but you know she’s only doing this because she cares for you. “Look Shaundi I’m sorry I just left like that, but I’ve got a lot on my mind and I just gotta destress with all this STAG shit going down okay?”

She sighs and takes a moment to respond, obviously trying to calm herself down. “Alright. I’m just worried about you… we all are. Even Kinzie! And she can barely put down her computer for like a second. Just be safe okay? We care about you Boss”

“I know you guys do Shaundi and I care about you guys too. Just need a few drinks. I’ll call ya from wherever I end up in the morning”

“Alright” she responds and with that you hang up the phone.

You call the bartender over and ask this time for three shots of whiskey. Something has got to ease your mood and ease it quick. Cyrus Temple was the biggest pain in your ass right now and no matter how many times you tried to take him down, something got in the way.

The bartender comes back with your shots and doesn’t say anything. He knows who you are, and he isn’t about to throw out a paying customer who just happens to be the leader of a notorious gang.

As you down your first and second shots consecutively, you are about to raise your third up to your mouth when the door slams open a little too hard. You glance over and see the ugliest green you could imagine on the worst person possible.

Fucking Killbane just walked into the bar.

You knew you shouldn’t have picked a bar in New Baranec. Hell, you were only down here because you were buying out some old factory to make money off of.

He starts to walk in and quickly sees you sitting down at the bar.

“Well, well, well… little miss saint comes into my town for a drink. How neighborly of you” Killbane says with a shit-eating smirk.

“Fuck off Killbane” you say as you slam back your third shot finally.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought we were in my town” he looks over at the bartender “Excuse me, but I’ll have a gin and tonic and get her whatever she ordered last”

You look over towards him with an expression that says, ‘what the fuck are you doing?’

He turns his attention back to you and puts on his smirk again, “what? Just because we are enemies by day doesn’t mean I can’t try to be friendly right now. Especially when you seem to be quite a bit into your night” he says motioning towards your empty shot glasses.

You sigh and close your eyes thinking as carefully as you could with the alcohol slowly making its way into your system. You look at him in the eyes and give an evil expression. “Alright Pyror. Let’s make a deal then. I bet I can outdrink you with whatever shots, drinks, or bottles you throw at me. If I win you leave the Saints alone for a whole week while we deal with STAG… deal?”

Killbane looks at you obviously not prepared to hear that. The words he expected or rather the actions he expected were you chucking a shot glass at him then trying to shoot him in the face.

He thinks it over for a minute and then asks a question, “Alright little saint, and what happens if I win?”

With the alcohol now definitely making its way into you, you laugh and say, “I don’t know. Suck your dick I guess?”

Killbane can’t help but burst out laughing. “You have a deal, but by the end of the night you won’t be able to talk with my dick shoved down your throat”

“That’s what you think _Eddie_.”

He growls at you and the bartender meekly comes over and places the drinks Killbane had requested in front of both of you.

Killbane picks up his drink and moves it towards you. “To your demise”

You let out a laugh, “you wish” and you throw a fourth shot of whiskey back.

\-----------------------------------------------

By around 12 AM, you are slurring your words horrendously and swaying back and forth. Meanwhile Killbane has only just begun slurring his own words, but his stance is just fine. Damn him and his stupid wrestling.

“Hoooo fuck… I’m s-so fuuuuuucked haha” you say while laughing

Killbane looks at you and grins, “looks like you’ve had too much there. Guess we should start making good on that deal”

You turn towards him and give him a dark face, “in your god d-damn dreams _Eddie_ ”

He looks at you with an equally dark face and tone to match, “we had a deal _saint_. You better make good on it or we are going to have a real big problem”

You begin to stand up from the barstool and put your hands on the countertop to keep your balance. “I said in your f-fucking dreeeams” you start to throw a punch towards his ugly masked face, but he put up his arm to block it and uses his other arm to slam you to the ground.

“Bad move. Now this little deal is going to wait until you’ve learned to act properly” he raises his hand and punches you across the face fast and hard. There was definitely going to be a nice bruise on your face tomorrow that you would have to somehow explain to the crew.

“Now I can punch you again if you haven’t learned your lesson, or we can start paying some debts we owe, hm?”

You turn your face slowly back to him. After the punch, all the adrenaline in your body started to shove the alcohol out and you felt a lot better. You close your eyes and open them again after taking a long breath. There was no way out of this so better just end it fast right?

“Fine.”

“Fine? That’s all? I didn’t hear an apology for trying to punch me.”

You glower at him, “Fine and I’m _so_ sorry that I tried to punch you” you say sarcastically.

“I suppose that’ll have to do for now” he lifts you up and throws you over his shoulder much too fast and you feel a bit dizzy.

“Ugh jus… just slow down a bit.”

He lets out a laugh, “You went into a match you couldn’t win. And I get to take the prize”

You slump your head down onto his back and groan. Fucking sports talk.

As Killbane walks you out of the bar with him, he throws the bartender a couple of poker chips and tells him to come to his casino. He walks towards a sleek black limo and pushes you inside of it and shortly follows; after straightening his suit. He looks at the driver and motions for him to go back to his place despite his angry purple clad company.

Once you arrive at his tower, you both walk in and take an elevator to his private penthouse where he quickly pushes you inside.

“Now… let’s get started on this deal.”

“Are you seriously gonna wear that stupid fucking mask the whole time Pryor?”

He growls and grips your hair to pull you closer to his face. “If you even try to take this my mask off, the Saints are going to need to plan a second funeral and wonder how their little boss got into the leader of Luchadores bedroom.” He scowls at you “Got that little saint?”

You wince as he grips your hair harder, “Yes! Now fucking put me down! My hair isn’t made of steel you know.”

He drops you to the floor and kneels down to your level. “Then let’s get this show started.”

He grabs the back of your head and slams your lips together and roughly kisses you. You try to squirm out of it, but he won’t let up so all you can do is kiss back. This fucking asshole is kissing you to make you feel guilty. He wants you to feel guilty about being with the enemy while Johnny is fucking dead.

You lift up your hands to push away from his chest and lets you push away from him. When you look at his face he is giving you the worst grin.

“You piece of shit… that wasn’t part of the deal!” you yell at him.

“Oh that?” he chuckles, “Just a little more revenge for trying to hit me. Now stay down on your knees like the good little saint you are.”

He stands up to his full height and you try to get comfortable on your knees. You look up at him and you see he is already looking down at you.

“Quite the sight to see you beneath me. Now get to it.”

You grimace as you begin to unzip his ugly green slacks and see he’s already hard. And really big. You can’t help but become worried if he’d even fit in your mouth. He suddenly pulls you from your thoughts when he puts his hand on your head.

“What? The little celebrity has stage fright? I’d find this adorable if you weren’t supposed to be sucking me off already. So I won’t say it again,” He pulls your head towards his clothed dick, “ _get to it_ ”

You swallow your pride, close your eyes, and suck in a breath. You open your eyes again and pull him out of his briefs. If the outline of his dick was anything to go by while his was still in his underwear, then you shouldn’t be as surprised as you are when he is fully out. Eddie “Killbane” Pyror is one giant dick and so was his actual dick.

He grips your hair slightly, pulling you from your thoughts once again, and you begin to stroke him. He lets out a moan above as you finally touch him which causes you to stroke him slightly faster unintentionally.

You stroke him for about a minute before he opens his mouth again, “as much as I’m loving this, you better start using your mouth before I get tired of it.”

Hesitantly you open your mouth and stick out your tongue to lick the head of his cock. Killbane lets out a growl and pushes his cock into your mouth without warning. You let out a squeak and look up at him.

“Get. Moving.”

With those two words you began to bob your head up and down his cock out of pure fear that this man had very little patience and could snap your neck anytime he wanted.

“Mmm… there we go.”

While bobbing your head, you begin to use your tongue as well. You wanted this over fast, so you figured this would help speed up the process, but Killbane had other plans. He grips your head with both hands and stops you from moving.

“I don’t think so. I get to set the pace and I want it to be,” he shoves his dick deep into your throat and you gag around him, “this!”

Tears prick the corners of your eyes and you try to push against his legs, but he won’t let you. He holds you still with his dick buried down in your throat, stopping your breath. You start to squirm hard against him and tears finally spill over onto your cheeks. This was it. You were going to die like this. Choked out by Killbane’s cock over a shit dare to outdrink him. What a fucking tombstone that’d be.

Your vision began to blur around the edges as he continued to keep your head pressed against his crotch for a moment longer. Finally, he let up and pulled your mouth off him to let you breathe. As you gasped for air you began coughing and more tears rushed down your face since your throat and lungs were crying out for this to end.

As you were trying to pull air into your body, you hear Killbane laugh above you.

“Now… isn’t that a good look for you? On your knees, spit and precum around your mouth, and tears falling down your face. I really ought to take a picture of this moment, but I’d rather we get back to having my cock down your throat.”

With your voice now hoarse, you try to retort with a slew of slurs, but he’s too fast and is already lining your mouth up with his dick and shoves it in. He gives you no time to prepare for him pushing himself back down your throat, but instead of holding it there, he begins to roughly thrust himself in and out of your mouth. Gripping his pants, you try to gain some semblance of balance from the shear force that Killbane is hitting your mouth with, though it’s really no use. You are an absolute mess beneath him with tears streaming down your face and spit dripping onto the floor from your mouth. Why did you think this was a good idea? Did you really think you could outdrink a man that looks like a fucking villain from some video game?

Snapping out of your thoughts, you hear Killbane groan above you and start to thrust even faster.

“Get ready saint. You are going to swallow every drop.”

You stare up at him with pleading eyes. You want to beg him not to cum down your throat, but there’s nothing you can do with his cock blocking you from even saying anything. He thrusts harder in and out of your mouth and then a moment later he pushes every inch of him into your mouth, down your throat, and groans loudly as his finally cums. You feel him spill everything into your throat and his grip tightens as he moves a little more to let everything out into you.

He looks down at you with a smirk and finally pulls out of your mouth and immediately closes your mouth back up with his hand.

“Now swallow and say thank you.”

What were you going to do? Say no and then die from being crushed under his shoe? No, you swallow his cum as a few stray tears reach the end of your face and fall to the floor. You look up at him with a flushed and bruised face. Your pride stolen and devoured by a man who looked like the incarnation of the fucking Mask. Looking back down, shattered, you breathe in and say, “thank you… Killbane.”

 

What the hell were you thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a drabble, but it got WAY out of hand and I just went with it. Please comment with critiques! Still trying to find my style.
> 
> Link to kinktober list: https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018


	2. The Bleeding Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Begging and Medical Play with Fem!Reader/Eddie Gluskin
> 
> CW: Rape/Non-con
> 
> Tags: Insanity, Mental Instability, Slight Stockholm Syndrome, Medical Play, Medical Kink, Blood, Begging, Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con

“Darling! There you are!”

Your heart is pounding in your chest as you lift your head to see the one man you were desperately trying to get away from.

“You had me sooooo worried darling. I couldn’t find you anywhere when I got back home! Did you get lost? I’ll take you back don’t you worry now.”

“Ed-Eddie. Sweetie y-yes I was lost!” you try to cater to his insanity by lying. He always went a little easier on you when he thought you were breaking.

“Oh, my beautiful! Don’t you worry we are going back home, and we’ll have all night to fill you full of my love.” He said the last part with a smile that would have looked innocent from some twisted perspective.

Eddie picks you up bridal style and gives a peck to your forehead. “Up we go!” He begins walking towards his part of asylum. The closer he brings you back to his ‘home’, the more you smell the stench of old blood. Old blood from all of his past victims that he has tried to make perfect. His idea of perfection however was sick and disgusting. Mutilating the bodies of men he deemed mentally sound to be his child bearer, but physically inept since they lacked the organs to hold such a child. The thought of it all made you absolutely terrified every day.

Since he had found you, he hasn’t brought in any more victims. He had been elated to finally find a woman, the perfect woman. Eddie had chased you down relentlessly, yet you had given up after a metal bar cut open your side while you were running away. You wish you had kept running even while bleeding out. Death would have been better than being in the care of this man.

While deep in your thoughts, Eddie had finally arrived with you in his arms at his home.

“Isn’t it good to be back home darling? Safe from all of those imperfect creatures.” He looks down at you wide eyed and smiles, “But you! You are different aren’t you my sweet? A woman! A woman that transcends beauty. Oh, my darling we will make a son together.”

You give him a weak smile to appease him and he sets you down on a gurney. He takes a long almost loving look at you and smooths your dress out a bit.

“There… a stunning woman. But as always we have to check everything to make sure that child will be come out as perfect as you and I!”

Oh god. How have you forgotten about the checkup? You were so lost in trying to run from him earlier that you forgot about the checkup that he would give you since you left home.

“Now, lay down darling. Let’s lift this dress and take a look.” He pushes you down so you’re laying on the gurney properly and begins to lift your dress up over your chest and finally lifting it over your head leaving you stark naked.

“Gorgeous! But I must control myself. I need to get my tools.” Eddie walks away for a moment and comes right back with a tray of medical tools that he had scavenged long ago from different parts of the asylum. The first one he picked up was the stethoscope. “Let’s check how your lovely heart is doing…” he puts the plugs in his ears and rests the metal piece over your breast and gives a sigh. “Good. Beating at a steady pace.” He takes the metal piece off of you and pulls the plugs out of his ears. “Now…” he says while setting down the stethoscope, “let’s look inside of you, shall we?”

You shiver. This was the worst part. He always became more well… sexual after this part. It was like he had some weird fetish for examining you, but were you about to argue with an insane person about what he was into while you were laying on a blood-stained gurney? Hell no.

“I know you hate this part, but it’s necessary. Don’t you fret, I’ll be gentle.”

What a bullshit lie. Eddie Gluskin gentle? You’d have to be from another universe to think that. You watch him pick up a speculum and look down at you with disgustingly loving eyes. He picks up your legs and pushes them apart to get a better look at you. He moves the instrument towards your entrance and without warning, pushes it inside of you. You weren’t even slightly wet so the pain you felt was terrible and you winced and groaned out loud.

“Darling I know it hurts, but think of our child! Just know you are doing this for him. _We_ are doing this for him.”

You have to turn your head away from him and clench your fists. The pain becoming worse as he opens the instrument up to take a look inside of you and suddenly you feel a finger inside of you.

“E-Eddie no…” your voice trails off as you shudder when he pushes the metal over your g-spot with his finger.

“See? No pain. No pain at all.” Eddie says. “Now let’s take this out of you and get to the last part of our checkup.”

The last part? Since when was there a third part to your checkup? You looked at him with questioning eyes and he smiled back at you while he pulled the speculum out of your poor cunt.

“Surprise! Today is the day I will be filling you with my seed my darling! We will conceive our child and we will be together forever.”

Your questioning stare turned into dread and your body went cold. “Eddie… please I’m not ready.” You say hoping he’ll suddenly have a change of heart.

“Oh, my poor angel. I know that you are thinking of how painful it will be, but what is a little pain for a child?”

No. You won’t do this. You could handle everything else, but him inside of you? That’s were you draw the line. You needed to escape now and fast.

“Eddie I’m… I’m just so tired after getting lost. I need rest before we you um, fill me.”

He gives a dark chuckle. “We can rest together afterwards. Now… let’s get to it.” Eddie looks you up and down and rubs his now noticeable bulge. He unzips his makeshift pants and pulls out his cock. Before he comes near your sore hole however, he sets the gurney to a height that matches his waist and he steps towards you.

“Please Eddie no I don’t want this. Please another time. Please!” you try pleading with him, but it’s no use. He grabs your legs and pulls you closer to him with the gurney wheels squeaking against the floorboards.

“You do want this! You aren’t like those other sluts. You have stayed with me! Oh, my dear darling wife. Let’s make our child!” with that he pushes inside of your tight cunt and moans aloud.

He looks at you with a grim expression and smiles wide, “our child will be so beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Eddie Gluskin is super fucked up and I tried my best to write it kinda fucked up so I hope this turned out alright!
> 
> Link to kinktober list: https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018


End file.
